The present disclosure generally relates to the field of smart eyeglasses, and more particularly, to a device for multi-angle photographing in eyeglasses and eyeglasses including the device.
Eyeglasses are a kind of simple optical device for correcting visual acuity or protecting eyes, which are consisted of lenses and an eyeglass frame. There are four types of eyeglasses for correcting visual acuity: myopia eyeglasses, hypermetropia eyeglasses, presbyopia eyeglasses, and astigmatism eyeglasses. The eyeglasses are not only tools for protecting eyes but also decorations for beauty. However, the eyeglasses have no function other than visual acuity correction and decoration. With the development of sciences and technologies, the eyeglasses are endowed with important missions, particularly in the nowadays society. People often go to a tour and need to carry photographic devices such as a camera. Combining the photographic devices with the eyeglasses will facilitate traveling and sightseeing for people and provide great convenience for some special works such as investigation and diving.
Chinese Patent Application No. CN201120004645.4 discloses eyeglasses for photographing, which include an eyeglass frame, a miniature camera, a Bluetooth wireless transmitter/receiver, and a terminal receiver. The miniature camera fits with the eyeglass frame. A slot for fixing the miniature camera is arranged in a middle part of the eyeglass frame. The miniature camera is arranged inside the slot and connected to the Bluetooth wireless transmitter/receiver. The miniature camera captures an image after receiving a command signal sent from the terminal receiver. The image captured by the miniature camera is directly transmitted to the terminal receiver through the Bluetooth wireless transmitter/receiver. In this way, the image captured by the miniature camera can be transmitted to the terminal receiver promptly and effectively, which guarantees acquisition, storage and later utilization of the information in time. This avoids loss of information caused by external environment problems. Chinese Patent No. CN204347369U discloses a pair of photographing eyeglasses easily and reliably fixed. However, the above mentioned eyeglasses neither implement multi-angle rotatable photographing in horizontal and vertical directions, nor implement large-angle continuous photographing in the horizontal and vertical dimensions, for panoramically photographing and shooting.